Houses of 32 Teens
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: Use of OC's from 'I Need 16 OC's'. Casey and her friends live in two weird houses where life sorted them, evil and gothic in Venom and rest in Xavier. When love, life and habits change everyone in both houses, how will everything go down?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis! I do own Casey Alisha Cooper, Venom and Xavier house, but the rest of the characters belong to: HugeBTRHoAFan, Tabyylynn, JadetheSibuna, Rawr8571, **SibunaMember900, **I x3 Andy Sixx, MorganGrimm, Wise Girl188, Fabinaisawesome, clashercutie101, FresianFire, ****JeromeNinaLover, Anonyoumous, ****blackravens4, Natasha-Eyrexoxo, brittany1324, AutumnReign, Dragonclaw11, godan.**

**This story is made up of the OC's of the story: I Need 16 OC's which is now closed.**

**Here we go and I hope you enjoy. Oh and I made a mistake Casey Alisha Cooper is Fabian and Brad's step sister, not sister in law.**

Casey Alisha Cooper's Point of View:

I woke up early in the morning, half of the fact was Ryan's snoring, she is really, really annoying when it comes to sleep but she is my best friend after all.

Today was Thursday, two days left of school until the weekend.

"Wake up lazy!" I threw a pillow at Ryan.

"I'm up…"

"No you aren't…"

"Yes, I am." She threw the pillow back, but she missed.

"Haha you missed!" I taunted, then she hit me in the forehead with spare battery just laying around.

"Owww…"

"Whoops, I guess I should go, looks like you are in pain."

She got up with a smirk on her face and started running downstairs. I was right after her.

The boys were already at the table eating breakfast.

Ryan and I were still in our pj's but we didn't care.

She kept running around, and around the table. The guys were laughing their heads off.

Trudy, our house mother (former house mother of Anubis house, house of my step brother.) walked in. "Casey, Ryan what are you doing?"

"Ryan hit me in the head with a battery…" I whined sounding like a little kid.

That just made the boys laugh even harder, now even Trudy and Ryan were laughing.

I rolled my eyes, and sat down in my seat between Jake and Ryan.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

Foster threw food at my face.

Eww…

"Thanks for the tore up pieces of pancake…" I was being sarcastic.

"You're welcome."

I suddenly stood, up Ryan and I had 20 minutes to get ready for school.

"Jake, don't let them touch the pancakes, I'll be right back." I said, grabbing Ryan's arm and pulled her out of the chair, upstairs.

"What?" She yelled.

"Your not dressed." I hissed.

"Who cares?" She asked.

"Me, you're not going to be my best friend if you walk around school in skull pj's…" I scowled.

"Okay, okay, I'm kinda thinking that, that battery gave you extra energy…" She smiled.

I had to laugh at that comment.

We both got dressed in 15 minutes, then we heard a scream from next door.

Probably the drama queen, or what Ryan and I call Ashley Ferrell, then sparkly, rich, emo bitch.

We ran next door into their room, there was a huge spider on her head.

I wish I would have thought of that, when Jadelynn came back from the bedroom to see that, she was laughing her head off.

Ashley pointed at Jadelynn, "Did you do this?" She screeched.

"No, but I wish I had." She was still laughing.

"Boys!" Ashley screamed like she had power over the whole house. "Get up here now!"

The boys lazily walked up to her room.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Who put this spider in my bed last night?" she was really angry.

"Nathan did." Foster pointed at him.

"Oh, whoever, just get it away!" She walked out of the room, good. At least one of Ashley's daily fits is over.

"Oh and Case." Jake said.

"What?"

"Matthew and Shayne ate your pancakes…"

Today is going to be a longgg day…

**I'm sorry this is short, but yeah, next chapter will longer and Xavier house. How did everyone like it? Did I kinda get your character's correct? I need an OC profile for Foster, Shayne, and Nathan, I was short on boys so I made them up, same format as how I set it up before. So yeah, review! I will try to update tomorrow but I have a doctor's appointment.**

**Love you!**

**~GZB~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis I own Foster, Nathan, Casey, and Shayne. The rest of the characters are credited to the authors listed in the front page.**

**Sorry! I promised to update the day after, but I was busy, then I went to get shots, but they gave me the wrong shots, then I got surgery yesterday to get them out of my system, and I am still in the hospital. BUT IM NOT DEAD! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter, this is of Xavier house. Next chapter on, I am doing the story from Casey's Point of View and 1 other character, 1****st**** person that reviews, their character gets to be it.**

Jake Campbell's Point of View:

While walking out of the house, I saw Ryan and Casey walking, I'm guessing to school, like the rest of us. I walked over to where they were talking.

Casey is so pretty…. I don't think she likes me though, I think she likes Foster, or Shayne…

"Hey Case, Ryan." I smiled.

"Morning Jake 2." She giggled.

Jake 2? She has never called me that before.

"Yes, Jake 2, cause in Venom we have Jake 1, or what he calls himself Jake Baker."

Did I say that out loud, by accident?

"Yes, you are."

Dang it.

"Haha, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just walking to school. How about you?"

"Same, except, this morning I got hit in the head with a battery, because 'someone' didn't feel like getting up this morning… Then Matthew and Shayne ate my pancakes…"

I chuckled at that.

"Ryan, do you have any batteries left?" she asked.

I put on a freaked out face, then ran up to my roommate Brad.

"Do you happen to have a shield on you?" I asked.

"Why, did you anger more squirrels?" he asked.

"Nope, your sister is going to kill me with some batteries." I replied.

"Step sister." He corrected.

"Who cares! Do you?"

"No." he frowned. "I care."

"Fine."

By the time I said that, we were at school.

I went to my locker and got my class binder for history.

Casey Cooper's Point of View:

I walked to history, after my little chat with Ryan about how she should have batteries handy, just in case I get annoyed by one of my other weird best friends, our class for history is okay, as you could say.

The whole class except Jake, Foster, Ashley and I are made up of Xavier's and Anubis's… Okay, I don't want to be mean, and I'm not trying to be because most of my best friends are in Xavier but Xavier house is made up of the angels that are in on scholarships and that get PERFECT grades, (at least most of them.) and most of them dress preppy…

Let me put it as the Xaviers, Michael, Brad, Jake 2, Marshall, Kyle, Eron, Jason Matthew 2, Mary, Lily, Luna, Evie, Lilliana, Gemma, Ashlyn, and Nathalia are all goody-goody except Eron, and Brad, but let me tell you, I am friends with the others, Brad is my step brother so yeah.

Here exactly is the class list:

_Jake Baker_

_Casey Cooper_

_Jake Campbell_

_Jerome Clarke_

_Ashley Ferrell_

_Lily Grace_

_Matthew Graham_

_Luna Hoffle_

_Mara Jaffery_

_Gemma Luxer_

_Mary Lott_

_Foster Miller_

_Brad Rutter_

_Fabian Rutter_

_Michael Simon_

_Patricia Williamson_

I'm stuck between two Jakes…. Nice? My best friend that is like my brother, and my best friend that is like my brother who I kinda, may have an invisible crush on. Not that I do but I just want to make a point that if I did, it would be Jakey Baker…

I sit between Ashley and Jakey. It's a good thing because it's never boring, I just wish Ryan was in this class, that would be even better.

Of course, the bad thing is I can't doodle in my notebook cause I have tattle tale on one side, and let's just say that I doodle 'someone's' name in my notebook and they would be able to see it.

Mr. Mikel read us our lesson for the day, but I wasn't really listening.

I just noticed my two step brothers are in my class, hmmm nice brother/sister moment?

About 5 minutes later the bell rang, letting us out for our next class, on my way out, I spotted Jakey.

"What did Mikel teach us today, I wasn't paying attention." I said, a little panicked.

Jake Baker's Point of View:

"What did Mikel teach us today, I wasn't paying attention." Casey panicked, walking up to me.

I don't know! The one day I don't listen either… I was thinking. Not of anyone… Jesse said that I like Case, but NO she is like my sister.

"Um, I wasn't really consintrating either…"

"Consintrateing? That is the biggest word I have heard you say in a long time…"

"Haha, very funny…"

"I know it is."

"Aren't you in a great mood today, even though Ry hit you in the head with a battery." I smiled, chuckling at the memory from this morning.

"Oh, shut it." Case smacked my arm.

"Thanks, I'm feeling loved."

"Aww, Jakey, no one loves you."

"Ha ha…"

"You're laughing wrong, you're supposed to laugh like this, MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh God… I'm sorry I laugh differently." I said.

By then, Ryan grabbed Case by the arm, and talked to her. Ryan was smirking evilly like Casey was a couple seconds ago. Hmm…

Ryan Jo Chadwick's Point of View:

I could see Jake and Casey talking. Haha, Casey's crush. Oh come on, it's really obvious AND she left her diary open… I know Jake likes her back.

I walked over to Casey and grabbed her arm.

"Are you engaged yet?" I joked.

"Yes, yes I am Ry, wedding is tonight, we're going to Vegas, getting drunk and pregnant, all tonight." She joked back.

"Uh, Case, shouldn't you wait til tomorrow night to get pregnant and drunk, because it will take a little while to get to Vegas."

"No, we are flying right after school, we're leaving, send all my stuff, we might be back in a while."

We both laughed.

"But I am serious, have you asked him out yet?"

"No, Ry."

"Has he asked you?"

"No, Ry."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No, Ry."

"Oh, jeez…"

**Okay, so how did you like it? Did I get Jake Campbell, Jakey Baker, or Ryan's character's wrong? I still need a bio for Nathan, and Shayne. Oh and guess what! 2 hours and a half til Friday! It'll be Friday, Friday, I'm gonna get down on Friday! Haha, isn't that song good? Hahaha….. I'm kidding, kinda…. It's okay! Kay, how do ya like it? Oh and song is credited to Rebecca Black.**

**Love ya all!**

**~GZB~**

**P.S. PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


End file.
